This invention relates generally to a bus arrangement for providing equipment units with an address and more particularly to a a bus arrangement wherein each individual unit achieves its address automatically according to its relative physical position within the organization of the equipment units without the need for setting any switches (or the like).
It is common practice, when installing equipment, to give each equipment unit an address. In this manner, each inividual unit can be uniquely addressed and controlled independently of the other equipment units. In the past this addressing has been achieved by the use of small switches, for example DIP switches, on each equipment unit. A unique address is then given to each equipment unit by setting the switches to appropriate positions. As would be expected, this method of setting the addresses for the various equipment units is both time consuming and prone to operator error.